cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Drago1
Welcome! I am Ben Drago1 (30,000 BBY) I know this is irrelevant but i also play SW:TOR (Star Wars: The Old Republic) so if you wanna add on it if you play it to my name is BenDrago! Introduction Ben drago was born in 30,000 BBY to Rayanna Grace (Later changed to Drago) and Jared Drago. He had two siblings named Amber and Marek Drago. He was born last of the three and so the youngest. Ben drago was born in Felucia and constantly traveling to avoid the sith and jedi. Jared Drago had two brothers, Griff and Zagg. Jared hardly ever saw Griff but talked to Zagg alot until Zagg started following the Phoenix Sith ways. Rayanna had a sister and a brother. Ben drago later in his life after experimenting on himself developed the ability to change species by will. Sadly he could only change into species that were in his family. (e.g. Pantoran, Togruta, Human, Slice-ion (a type of the ion species from hazera that looks alot like a togruta), Zabrak, and Twi'lek.). He could also change how he looked in those species to stay hidden (e.g. as a human he could change his look to a Republic Clone). Pictures Alias Dan Rego - Letters rearranged Spectra Phantomx - Old name Shadow of Hasora - Always goes there but is never seen there Hero of Geonosis - Title The Unyielding - Title Before birth and early years of Ben Drago1 Born in early 30, 00 during the Old Republic era. Ben Drago was born into a very different family. His mother Rayanna Grace (pronounced: RAY-ON-A) and her family were some of the most powerful Jedi at the time making them even more enemies of the Sith but, Jared Drago part of the most powerful family of Sith at the time fell in love with Rayanna and put aside being Sith and jedi enemies and got married. Of course both their families hated each other and them being married. But tried to put it aside for them. One day Rayanna and Jared called together a "family meeting" to announce something. She was pregnant with triplets. The families couldn't have children of a Sith and Jedi family together and so went to war with each other. Rayanna and Jared had to go to a remote planet called Felucia to get away from the war, There they met Leo Arcoy, a native English-speaking Felucian who they befriended. Leo helped keep the two safe while Rayanna was pregnant. In 29, 998, Jared’s family finally found the two and invaded Felucia, Leo being the leader of the Felucian army lead the defense brigade protecting Felucia's capital where the two were living. The Felucians were able to fight off the Sith armies but lost countless men. In 29, 999 a few hours before the New Year, gave birth to the triplets, Ben, Marek, and Amber Drago. Amber being the first born and Ben being the last. In 30, 017 the children were beginning to be very talented force users. Ben was then given a special saber named Calibur, it changes blade color to meet the wielders emotion. Amber was very jealous Ben got it not her when she was the oldest and strongest of them, this caused her to get reckless and leave the city to explore. When she was out she saw a Probe droid scouting the area, she recklessly activated her purple Lightsaber and charged it, however and shot a stun shot knocking her out. When Jared found she was missing he left to find her on his favorite speeder.Marek felt a disturbance in a few hours after Jared left. A powerful Jedi arrived.Marek instantly went to wake ben. He and Ben grabbed their weapons and went to check out the ship that just landed, luckily Leo was out gardening when he saw the children running to the ship, he instantly grabbed his vibroblade and went to stop them. As the ship opened the two children were frozen in fear as a Jedi in full battle armor riding a rancor emerged. In the nick of time Leo came and managed to stab his vibro blade into the rancor’s eyes blinding it.Marek then shot it with his arrows as Ben cut its legs. Working together they managed to kill the rancor. When the rancor died the Jedi jumped off and nearly cut Leos arm off. The Jedi then violently attacked Leo finally wounding him.Marek readied his bow and shot a arrow shooting the mask off the Jedi revealing him to be Rayanna's father. the jedi then force pushes Marek away knocking him out. Ben alone with his saber, Calibur, attacked the Jedi. Jared then speeds into the area with a knocked out Amber on the back rams into the jedi sending him flying. Jared then gets Leo, Marek, and Ben into the speeder's gunner seats and quickly drives back to their home. Rayanna haven just woke up notices Jared packing while Ben tries to heal Leo and wake up Amber and Marek. She asked Jared what’s going on and Jared replies with a quick "We have to leave. NOW". Rayanna now worried starts to help pack up. Just as they get into their ship Jared remembers his speeder and goes back to get it. Waiting there is multiple Probe Droids and the Jedi again. The probe droids attack Jared and he activates his duel red saber and cuts them down. The Jedi then charges at Jared and he jumps over cutting off the Jedi’s left arm and lands on his speeder and drives into the ship. The family says farewell to Felucia and flies off. Early-mid life of Ben Drago1 - Adventures of Hazera In 29,940 BBY the family traveled to Hazera (pronounced: HAZ-ERR-A) (the native species are the ion species(will write about that)) an ancient long forgotten planet where Sith and Jedi once lived together in harmony, now deserted and war torn. They settled in the only jungle like part in Hazera. Jared and Rayanna now getting old went out looking for a special kind of plant called the Necti plant (pronounced: NECK-TIE) only found on Hazera, leaving Leo to watch Amber, Ben, and Marek. this special plant not only heals almost every wound. But also can cure any disease and even stop aging. When they returned with the plant they discovered their home was being attacked by the Hazera natives (Monstrous cat like beings). Leo had collapsed during the battle and Ben had to protect him. Jared and Rayanna managed to take out the beasts but everyone were severely injured. Jared and Rayanna decided to use the Necti plants to heal them. Sadly those were the only ones they found. Early-mid life of Ben Drago1 - Battle on Korriban In 29,930 the family traveled to Korriban. One day a group of Sith discovered the family and attacked. The family was able to defeat the Sith but were all tired and weak from it. Just as the family were going back to their home the leader of the Sith, a Sith lord, you may know him as. Darth Revan. Darth Revan attacked the family when they were off guard stabbing Rayanna in the back. As Rayanna dropped to the ground Jared charged at Revan but he force lightning Jared throwing him to the ground knocking him out. Marek then fired volleys of arrows at Revan when he force pushed them back at Marek trapping and severely wounding him. Amber then charged at Revan able to avoid all but one of Revan's attack. A saber throw to the heart. Ben now the last one activated Calibur turning bright red (for anger) charged at Revan. He was able to get to Revan where his family had failed because he was disarmed. Ben was able to hurt Revan until Revan force choked him knocking him out. He was then thrown across the platform smashing into the ground. Revan then started to charge a force repulse. As Revan released the force repulse Rayanna threw a glass tube with a tiny bit of Necti plant to Ben. When Ben woke up his family and Revan were no were to be seen. Early mid life of Ben Drago1 - Beginning of a Jedi In 29,900 Ben was discovered by jedi (Not ones from his family) and discovered the power in the force Ben had. they then took Ben to be a Jedi. He stayed as a Jedi for a very long time until a band of Mandalorians attacked him and his ex-master. Ben was able to take out a few but was over powered. His ex-master while fighitng was shot in the chest. Ben got up and ran to him. But it was to late. His ex-master was dead. Ben in anger attacked the mandalorians defeating all but one. Ben cut off the helmet of the last Mandalorian ready to finish the blow. But when the helmet came of. It wasn't a normal Mandalorian like he expected. It was his sister Amber. Amber used Ben being shocked to teleport away before he could stop her. after that he left the Jedi order to search for his family. "If Amber lived... Marek and my parents might have too..." Ben thought. Early mid life of Ben Drago1 - Beginning of a Sith In 28,807 Ben was unable to find the rest of them. He decided to still look but probably rejoin the Jedi if they let him. While Ben was looking for Jedi he came across some Sith recruiters. He wondered if maybe thats who Amber was working for so he became a Sith. He quickly gained respect and was actually feared by some. Ben quickly got higher in rank until he was a Sith Lord. He continued to be a Sith and look for his family until the clone wars started in Early-late-ish-mid... Who cares? - life of Ben Drago1 - The Clone Wars In 22 BBY The Clone Wars had started. Ben then left the Sith and changed his appearance to look like that of a clones. Battles Ben Drago1 were present in The Great Schism (24,500 BBY) Battle of Ossus Battle of Coruscant Battle of Brentaal IV Battle of Chandrila Battle of Metellos Battle of Columus Battle of Lettow Tionese War (24,000 BBY) Battle of Coruscant Battle of Desevro Alsakan conflicts (17,000 BBY -- 3,017 BBY) To many to list o.o... Duinuogwuin Contention (15,500 BBY) First contact with duinuogwuin Attack on Coruscant Hutt Cataclysms (15,000) Aqualish Civil War (15,000) Aqualish-Republic War (15,000) Cremlevian War (15,000) Battle of Ygziir (Who comes up with these names...?) Pius Dea crusades (11,987 -- 10,967) 12,000 BBY - Hutt Crusade 11,660 BBY - Destruction of zarracina III Waymany Storm (7,811 BBY) Hundred-year Darkness (7,000 BBY) 6,900 BBY - Battle of Corbos 6,900 BBY - First battle between Jedi and Sith Great Hyperspace War (5,000 BBY) CLONE WARS: First Battle of Geonosis Second Battle of Geonosis Battle of Mygeeto Battle of Felucia Battle of Ryloth Battle of Orto plutonia Battle of Naboo Battle of Mustafar Battle of Ice Berg 3 Battle of Maridun Battle of Kamino Battle of Umbara Battle of Coruscant Referances Wookiepedia -- List of battles and timeline of it. COMINCCOM In 29 930 the family traveled to Korriban. One day a group of sith discovered the family and attacked. The family was able to defeat the sith but were all tired and weak from it. Just as the family were going back to their home the leader of the sith, a sith lord, you may know him as. Darth Revan. Darth Revan attacked the family when they were off guard stabbing Rayanna in the back. As Rayanna dropped to the ground Jared charged at Revan but he force lightning Jared throwing him to the ground knocking him out. Marek then fired volleys of arrows at Revan when he force pushed them back at Marek trapping and severely wounding him. Amber then charged at Revan able to avoid all but one of Revans attack. A saber throw to the heart. Ben now the last one activated Calibur turning bright red (for anger) charged at Revan. He was able to get to Revan where his family had failed because he was disarmed. Ben was able to hurt Revan until Revan force choked him knocking him out. He was then thrown across the platform smashing into the ground. Revan then started to charge a force repulse. As Revan released the force repulse Rayanna threw a glass tube with a tiny bit of Necti plant to Ben. When Ben woke up his family and Revan were no were to be seen. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Pilot Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Member Category:Leader Category:Rebellion Category:Empire Category:Republic Category:Scientist Category:Togrutas